Good bye R
by Watashiwa Apple Thief
Summary: R mati WAT DE FAK Warning: Goblok, Gaje, Gelo, Abal, Death OC(?), OOC


Me: AY EM BEK.

R: SEMPAK MAU APA LO?!

Me: Kagak lo Mati di fic ini oke.

R: OKE DAH PASRAH AJA!

Disclamer: SAMPE RENA KERIPUTAN ELSWORD PUNYA KOG KOREWAHH!

Rated: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T T PEMIRSA OKE!

WARNENG: Gaje, Death OC(?), EYD kagak Jelas, Sempak terbang dan kalo Invalid Akun Fanfictionya Daftar Pake Facebook oke(Tips Dari Dark Kurusaki saya

peringatkan hati hati Dengan Dark Kishido di pervert).

TOKOH PROTAGONIS:

R

Reymon

Sinteru

Elesis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Good Bye R

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Quest?" tanya si Maniak Pedora-R

"Iya Quest ini berbahaya Jadi ajak Temanmu untuk Membantu mu." kata Penensio.

"Baiklah." kata R dan langsung Membungkuk.

R pun bertemu ReyEleSin(Bukan cinta segitiga ingat itu!)

"Mau membantuku?" tanya R.

"Mau aku ikut!" kata Reymon.

"Aku juga dah!" kata Elesis.

"WE JWUGA IWKUT!" Kata Sinteru sambil makan.

"Baiklah kita Berangkat." kata R.

-Berangkat-

"Ayo kita Berangkat!" kata Reymon semangat.

"IYE BERANGKAT BOSS!" Teriak Sinteru.

"Ayo!" kata Elesis

"..." Kata R.

"Napa?" tanya Reymon

"KAGAK!" Kata R.

Dan mereka pun Berangkat Melewati Lembur batur(?) Berkeliling menjual bajigur(?) dari pada jadi Pelacur(?) mendingan jualan Bubur(?) Nyanyi mang?

IYE PUAS KOE?!

KAGAK!

BEK TU STORI.

'Aku merasakan Suatu yang aneh.' batin R.

"Oke kita-" kata R terpotong oleh Crazy Puppet.

"Kalian tidak akan Lolos!" kata Crazy Puppet.

"Biar aku yang melawan!" kata Sinteru.

"WOI!" Teriak Reymon.

"AAA!" Teriak Sinteru.

"Reymon Obati Sinteru biar aku Yang melawannya!" kata R.

"Baiklah!" kata Reymon.

"Darkness Slash!" kata R.

"Tidak mungkin a." kata Crazy Puppet lalu menghilang.

"Reymon...uh...fak dude mungkin ini akhir dariku." kata Sinteru.

"Jangan katakan itu Sinteru!" Kata Reymon Menahan Nangis

R masang muka(-_-)

Elesis masang muka(-.-)

"WOI KALIAN BERDUA! GAK SEDIH LIAT TEMEN KITA SEKARAT?!" Kata Reymon Membentak RexEle.

"KAGAK VROH!" Kata RexEle.

"Selamat Tinggal Reymon." Kata Sinteru lalu Matanya Tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Sinteru jangan Tinggalkan aku Woi!" Kata Reymon sambil menangis.

"Drama Korea. hiks" kata Elesis masang muka(T.T)

R tetep masang muka(-_-)

"Kita berangkat." kata R.

"APA KALIAN GILA MENINGGALKAN TEMAN KITA?!" Kata Reymon.

"Ayo kita Berangkat TOD!" Kata R.

"Baiklah." kata Reymon.

"Lalu sekarang kita Ke Commercial Area 1" kata R.

"Baiklah." kata Elesis.

"Hmm..." kata R.

"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KABUL!" Kata Spriggan.(Maklumlah Cebol)

"Aku akan Menghadapinya tenang saja." kata Reymon.

"AMATERASU!" Kata Reymon ngeluarin Api Hitam.

"Ini tidak mempan!" kata Spriggan

"IZANAGI!" Kata Reymon.

"KATON: DAIMATU ENDAN!" Kata Reymon.

"GYAH AAA!" Teriak Reymon.

"DARKNESS: BLASTER!" Kata R.

"Aku masih berdiri!" kata Reymon.

"SUSANO'O!" Kata Reymon.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah." kata Spriggan.

"Kita berangkat!" Kata R.

"Nephlim Serang mereka!" kata Chloe

"GOARR!" Kata Nephilm.

"AAA!" Kata Reymon.

"Hancurkan!" kata Chloe.

Reymon mun terbelah menjadi dua.

"Elesis kalo aku mati pulang ke Hamel untuk memberi informasi aku akan menahannya Memakai Skill terlarang itu!" Jelas R.

"JANGAN R!" kata Elesis.

"Kenapa?" tanya R.

"Karena kau adalah Orang yang kucintai!" Kata Elesis.

"Teoriku Benar_ Manusia adalah Kertas Polos yang bisa diwarnai Perasaan._" kata R.

"Mungkin ini adalah akhir bagi Kakek tua ini." lanjut R.

"ULTIMATE...DARKNESS PUNCH!" Kata R dan Tangan R berubah menjadi Tangan Iblis.

"MAKAN INI!" Kata R sambil Menghantam Nephilm.

"SEGELING!" Kata R dan langsung menyegel Nephilm.

Nephilm pun Tersegel.

"Elesis ohok!" Kata R.

"Apa?" Kata Elesis.

"Masih ada Waktu untuk menghidupkan Reymon dan Sinteru." kata R.

"Kishou Tensei no jutsu!" kata R

"Kita hidup." kata Reymon.

"Iya." Balas Sinteru.

"Elesis Aku memberi mu ini untuk Perpisahan Kakek ini." Kata R dan langsung memberi Pedangnya.

"Kenapa R? KENAPA KAU MATI DISINI APA HARAPANMU UNTUK MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA BERAKHIR DISINI?!" Tanya Elesis.

"Aku serahkan Kepada Generasi Muda." kata R.

"Reymon, Sinteru Jadilah Pahlawan Elrios." Kata R.

"Baiklah. S-sensei." kata Reymon dan Sinteru.

R pun ambruk di Pelukan Elesis.

"R aku Berjanji tidak akan Melupakan Jasamu!" kata Elesis.

"Ayo kita Pulang Sinteru, Reymon." kata Elesis.

"Elesis-San kenapa Sifatmu menjadi Dingin seperti Sensei?" Tanya Sinteru.

"Itu Bukan Urusanmu ayo kita Pulang!" Kata Elesis.

"Kakak Pulang." Kata Elsword.

"Mana Elesis-san pulang mana si R?" Tanya Raven.

"Dia mati." Balas Elesis dingin.

"Apa?" Kata Elgang.

"Iya." Kata Elesis.

"Si Kakek itu meninggal?" Tanya Elsword.

"Iya." Balas Elesis.

'Kita dikacangin' Batin Reymon dan Sinteru

"ini mayatnya." Kata Elesis.

"Kita Kuburkan." Lanjut Elesis.

"Kakak Jangan seperti itu." Kata Elsword.

"Diam kau." Kata Elesis.

-Penghormatan Terakhir R-

"Kita Beri Penghormatan Terakhir Untuk R." Kata Penensio

'Aku Tak akan Melupakan Mu R.' Kata Elesis dihati.

-Mysterious Man Inside-

"Anonymous." Kata Seseorang Bertopeng Keluarga Trex.

"Apa?" Tanya Anonymous.

"Jaga Istana ini aku akan Bekerja." Kata Mysterious man.

"Baiklah." kata Anonymous.

'HORE ISTANANYA BUAT GW AHAI!' Batin Anonymous.

"Kamui." kata Mysterious man.

-Elrios 2034 16 Juni-

"Rana Apa kau Tau Sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Rena ke Anaknya.

"Gak tau bu." Balas Rana.

"Sekarang Ulang Tahun Kakek kita." Balas Rena.

"Kakek sudah mati 10 Tahun yang lalu bu." kata Rana.

"Aku tahu Tapi dia Berjasa." Kata Rena.

-Elsword House-

"Huaah." Kata Elisia Menguap.

"Anakku Menguap jangan lebar lebar ya!" Kata Aisha.

"MALES BU HARE GENE LO KAGAK GAOL!" Kata Elisia Jangan ditiru.

"Anakku Sekarang apa kau ingat hari apa?" Tanya Elsword.

"DAPET EMAS IYA TOH?!" Kata Elisia.

"Bukan tapi Ulang tahun si Tua Bangka itu R." kata Elsword.

"uwoh Kakek toh oke berangkat!" Kata Elisia sambil Ngacir Pake Motor.

-Chung House-

"Lave menatap Computer Kelamaan Tidak baikk." Kata Chung.

"Iya aku Tahu ayah." Balas Lave.

"Lave Mau tau Sekarang hari apa?" Kata Eve.

"Hari Ulang tahun Kakek." Balas Lave Seiker.

"Iya benar ayo kita ke makamnya." Kata Chung.

"Baiklah." Kata Lave.

-Pemakaman R-

"Elesis-san mana?" Tanya Rena.

"Oh Bibi Elesis? Dia tidak datang." Kata Lave.

"Kita Ucapkan Ulang tahun nya yang Ke 134 tahun." Kata Reymon.

-Skip time-

"Ayo kita Pulang." Kata Sinteru

-Elesis Side-

"R." Kata Elesis.

"Kau sangat Berjasa atas hal apapun Kau mati Demi temanmu Tapi kau Rela kehilangan nyawa." kata Elesis.

"Elesis-Sama kau akan Kedinginan kalau kau disana." Kata Anonymous.

"Tidak akan kok." Kata Elesis Memberi senyum.

-R Side-

"FAKING GELAP WOI!" Teriak R.

"Kenapa kau tidak Pakai Nyawa mu yang Kedua tod?" Kata Dark Kishido.

"Iya yah." Kata R.

R lalu Hidup Kembal

"Saatnya MULAI DARI AWAL HIYA!" Kata R.

"Klon tidak Berguna hmm." kata Mysterious Man

THE END.

A/N: Nanti mau Buat Sequelnya dah gw.


End file.
